


A Darker Claim

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Bonding, Bottom Dean, Claiming, Collars, Demon Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Dom/sub, Dominant Castiel, Mates, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Castiel, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's the only one who has ever taken an angel mate, who has ever managed it, and Cas doesn't bother to hold back the feelings of dark pleasure at that knowledge. There had been a fight in the beginning but Cas always got what he wanted and he had wanted the golden winged submissive angel. But he knows there is still a chance the angel could leave and now that he's had Dean he knows he won't let that happen. Won't lose what is so rightfully his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Darker Claim

**Author's Note:**

> Because there is such a thing as sub!dean sunday and I felt the need for some more demon!cas/angel!dean I came up with this...

Dark eyes stare at the flushed angel. Stare at the twitching wings and how they’re lowered in submission as they wait for the demon to make a move.The angel can feel the demon moving around his still form. “Such pretty wings.” it’s murmured into the back of Dean’s neck and the Seraph can feel long fingers carding through golden feathers. Feel those fingers tugging lightly and stroking as they move.

Castiel is pressed against him in a slightly awkward angle, pressing hard into Dean’s ass, but the angel doesn’t comment on it. He doesn’t comment on how uncomfortable having the demon leaning against his wings in such a way really is for him. Instead Dean holds still and simply waits. He knows if he doesn’t he’ll be punished.

Dean waits for instructions or for unconventional mate to make a move. Something dark twists against his grace and moves across the abomination that is the mating bond Castiel secured not long ago.

Slowly the demon steps back, hands still in soft feathers, as he watches Dean’s back flex. He could easily count the freckles on the skin before him but he steps away completely and his eyes shift their focus.

Cas snags one of Dean’s wrists, pulls it around behind the angel, before collecting the other. He secures them behind Dean’s back and glances up past the wings to see back muscles flexing under his angel’s skin.

"Hmmm." he leans forward, still holding Dean’s wrists, to lick up the angel’s back. Tasting him. The action causes a shiver and those beautiful wings to twitch. "We’re going to try something new,  _little angel_.” He moves around the angel to stand before him.

Dean doesn’t meet his eyes until Cas tilts his chin up, eyes dark, as he leans in and captures Dean’s mouth in a kiss. His tongue pushes past soft lips and maps out Dean’s mouth as he moans at the taste of his angel. The sweetness of grace and the hint of spice that Dean always tastes like.

Then Cas is backing his angel to the bed, pushing close, before stopping once Dean’s legs bump into it. Wings flare to keep Dean’s balance and then still as Dean waits once more. “Hmmm. Good boy.” Cas’s grin turns sharp, “Middle of the bed. On your knees.” the command washes over Dean and he feels his body warm. He can feel the slick releasing in response to his mate and knows Cas smells his pheromones going out of control. It is something Dean always tries to control but fails at miserably.

Dean moves into position, resting on his knees with his hands bound and wings still lowered, as Cas moves about the room. His breathing picks up and he wants to move. He wants to look but he won’t. Finally the bed dips with Cas’s weight and a hand is placed in the center of Dean’s back as Cas moves him into position.

His face rests against cool pillows, knees apart and ass in the air. Dean is completely vulnerable and it isn’t long before he feels a finger inside him. Then another. They move and crook until they lightly brush his prostate. Sound is punched out of him and he doesn’t stop the whine when Cas eventually pulls back out.

"Remember the rules,  _angel_. You have one little word.” Dean nods into the pillow, knows the demon will actually stop if he asks, when Cas pushes something into him. It slides right in aided by his body’s natural lubricant and Dean bites the pillow. His legs start shaking when Cas starts fucking him with the object and he’s never had anything inside him except for Cas. Cas’s tongue, his fingers or his cock.

Whatever is inside him is huge and he’s trying to figure it out as Cas’s other hand steadies him. That hand holds him in place and the demon’s power teases along his grace as it digs in possessively.

"Cas." the name is muffled by the pillow and as though just realizing what the angel is doing Cas takes the pillows before flinging them across the room.

"Dean are you being a bad little angel?" Cas’s voice is lower and a hint darker than before. "You know I want to hear you scream. How much I love my little bird’s voice."

"Please Cas." the words are clear now and Dean tries to look at Cas but the angle is wrong. "What’s-?" he doesn’t get to finish when the object inside him comes alive and his whole body jerks with it. "Cas Cas  _Cas_.” the demon’s name is chanted in between moans and a low whine when Cas angles the toy to press right into Dean’s prostate as he turns it on high.

Dean’s wings are shaking and twitching as Cas takes his hands off the toy to leave it right where he wants it. The demon lets his hands move down Dean’s flanks as he feels the angel’s muscles quivering. A broken sound escapes Dean and he tries to move but Cas holds him there. 

“ _Please_.” Dean is begging and his hands are clenching together against his back. They want to grab something but they can’t as his cock hangs heavy between his legs.

Untouched.

Ignored.

Dean just wants to touch himself. Needs it. Needs some kind of release.

“ _Love how you beg for me_.” Cas purrs the words as he moves and tilts Dean so he can move in front of him. Dean’s wings flare to keep his balance as Cas nips at his neck, tongue tracing paths down the exposed skin, while Dean holds on. He can’t come yet; not until Cas says. Not until his mate lets him and the submissive part of him bows to that dominance. It is a dominance that Cas wears perfectly.

"My beautiful little angel.  _You were made for me_.” Cas’s hands are possessive as they move across Dean’s body and the angel is full of sensation. Full of pleasure and warmth. Every brush of Cas against him sends more sparks through his grace. Grace that wants to reach out but is held at bay.

Then Cas leans up and kisses his angel even as his powers reach out. It grabs onto the toy and fucks Dean with it in earnest.

Castiel swallows Dean’s moan, enjoys how the angel’s weight presses into him for stability, as he keeps his angel on the edge. He smirks as he moves the toy in such a way that it barely grazes Dean’s prostate. He pushes Dean right to the edge but he wants to wait for a little longer. Wants to keep Dean begging for a few more moments.

The pace picks up as he fucks Dean as deep as he can with the toy, a very special toy just for his pretty little angel, before pulling back. Dean’s cheeks are flushed, pupils blown and lips swollen. With a smirk Cas trails his lips down Dean’s neck once more to the juncture and breaths against his angel’s skin, “ _Come_.” the command escapes before he is biting down hard on the skin below his lips to mark his angel yet again.

Dean’s whole body shudders, goes taunt, as he comes between them. Cas lets Dean slump down into the sheets, face pressed into the covers, as he moves behind him. He pulls the toy out and without warning fucks into the shaking angel.

A loud keen escapes and Dean clamps down on him. Warm heat surrounds Cas’s cock and he holds onto Dean’s hips.

The demon starts up a punishing rhythm into Dean’s still sensitive body and doesn’t bother to hold back his own sounds. Groans and moans escape as Dean tightens around him.

Gasps fall from Dean’s lips as he simply moves with Cas. He gives over everything to the demon as his body surrenders to Cas to let him take what he wants. Dean has to use his grace to keep up. The darkness from Cas that is still sinking into his grace takes every last bit of his strength as the demon moves roughly.

When Cas reaches around he can feel how Dean’s already hard again and smirks. “So fucking hot, little angel. Always so hot.” he starts striking at Dean’s prostate with each stroke while watching Dean’s wings and how his angel’s body moves with each thrust. “Smell so good. My beautiful little angel.”

He’s the only one who has ever taken an angel mate, who has ever managed it, and Cas doesn’t bother to hold back the feelings of dark pleasure at that knowledge. There had been a fight in the beginning but Cas  _always_  got what he wanted and he had wanted the golden winged submissive angel. But he knows there is still a chance the angel could leave and now that he’s had Dean he knows he won’t let that happen. He won’t lose what is so rightfully his.

A few more hard thrusts and Cas comes, filling Dean up, as the angel tightens around him. Dean curses into the sheets until Cas reaches around him to jack him off quickly. Letting the panting angel come for the second time. Dean feels as Cas removes his restraints and moves him around, but he’s useless at this point. Every touch is still sending these little shocks of feeling through him and Dean lays there when Cas is done. He stares at the ceiling and tries to regulate his breathing.

Then Cas disappears from the room and Dean just continues to stares at the ceiling. He wonders if he should try to break the bond because Cas is getting far too deep. The demon’s taint was already showing up on his grace and Dean wondered how long it will take before it shows up on his wings. Wonders how long it would take before he was considered one of the fallen because a demon mate would only end in that scenario.

Coming down from the high, feeling Cas’s darkness pulling back, always gives him a clear moment to think to question his choices.

Green eyes glance around as they often do after he’d surrendered to the dominant demon and Dean wonders about leaving again. There is still a chance. It is slim but there. However his limbs won’t move and Dean closes his eyes. Maybe when he wasn’t still trying to recover from demonic taint. When he isn’t recovering from Cas’s darker power wrapping around him and digging into his grace.

When he has the energy to actually move.

Dean wishes he didn’t love the demon. That Cas hadn’t managed to worm his way inside. Sinking his hooks in and not letting go. Wishes that his grace didn’t dance against Cas’s touch. That his body didn’t recognize Cas’s dominance. He could only hope one day he could leave before it was too late. Before he  _couldn’t_  leave.

The door clicks back open and Dean doesn’t move. Figures Cas will move on to the bathroom like usual but the bed dips and something is placed around his neck.

Every single fiber of his grace tries to lash out but stops and he feels something inside him click into place. Something final and green eyes snap open to look up into amused blue. Long fingers stroking down his face and Cas leans in close. “You didn’t think I realized what was missing? That I wasn’t hearing those doubts in that pretty little head of yours?” warm breath ghosts across Dean’s skin and he stares up at Cas with horror in his eyes.

One hand darts up to feel the band circling his neck. It has no clasp and it won’t break when he tugs on it. Won’t even break when he tries to burn it off with grace. Everything Dean tries fails and it remains there.

Mocking him.

Dean knows there is no escaping. No leaving. He can’t. Not anymore. 

Those bright blue eyes, blue eyes that have no business belonging to a demon, land on the collar around Dean’s neck. It is a dark leather standing out against his smooth skin and sigils are carved into the leather. Sigils that mark Dean as Castiel’s. That prevent him from harming the demon or leaving his vessel. They keep Dean there. And they will let others know exactly who the angel belongs to.

Castiel’s name is the prominent mark on the band.

"You’re mine little angel and I am  _never_  letting you go.” he leans down and kisses Dean’s neck before dragging the angel close. He tangles their legs and smirks when Dean completely surrenders. He feels the moment that the very last bit the angel had been holding back gives out. 

Felt how Dean completely submits to his claim.


End file.
